


Choices

by jakobthour



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakobthour/pseuds/jakobthour
Summary: Bucky and Steve lives life like any other homosexual couple in the 40s the need to hide their love from others, but then Steve becomes Captain America and goes under the ice for 70 years when his lover dies,he never thought he would find true love again but maybe he does





	1. Pre serum

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter got very revolved around smut, all of them wont be I promise

Bucky and I had been dating for a few years, we had to keep it a secret as it was illegal to be gay in USA at this time. with the war going on we rarely ever saw one another, Bucky was always out fighting while I still had my job as a paperboy home in Brooklyn, at the times Bucky was back home we always went out to eat and I told Bucky about everything I've been thru and all the new movies I've seen, Bucky had always been overprotective over me, not only because of my size and medical past but because how I always seems to get into fights and they always ended with me going over to his house with a bloody face and knuckles and bruises allover, Bucky always took care of me after these fights, he knew how to patch me up, he kissed my knuckles and all the bruises on my face and body and always ended his trails of kisses on my lips, we shared a moment before I had to leave to go back to my apartment, which made both me and him mad, that our love was forbidden just cause we were two boys. 

The weeks went by and we kept doing this until the day I decided to join the army, I know it wasn't the smartest thing but at least I could help people out which had always been what I wanted.

Bucky: "and what are you doing here" 

I heard from behind my back as I felt Bucky's arm on my shoulders, I got butterflies in my stomach as I always get when he is touching me, and he knew that

Steve: "I decided to join my boyfriend in the army" I said checking to se if anyone was around to hear 

B: "well you know what I think about that, but I'll guess Peggy will take care of you she is the best" 

his strong hand let my shoulder go and I felt his arm move away from my neck and back to his side as we got closer to the other in my troop

Peggy: "so you guys think you can become army men, do any of you know what that involves, what you guys have to go thru, what you are going to see and what kind of people you will meet" 

she took a paus and then she started talking again but all I could think of was Bucky, how I already missed his strong long arms around me. he had told me how guys in the army could sometimes sleep together just to keep warm in the cold nights.

The months passed by and me and Bucky spent almost every night together, and no one said anything I think it was because of my size, they were all scared I was going to die if I slept alone in those cold bunkers. I was not as strong and well trained as all the other were, we started everyday by running 2 miles before breakfast and 3 afterward, I was always the last one to reach the goal, but I had the courage, the will and I was a lot smarter than the others in my troop and I think that's why they had chosen me.

P: "Steve you're the best man in our troop"

S: "thanks I think it is because I have something I want to fight for"

P: "and what is that I may ask"

S: "just a better world you see, I want to help out world become a better place"

P: "we all have something to fight for you see, Peter over there he is fighting for his parents who were taken away from him by the Nazis, and john he is fighting so his daughter can live on outside the war.

S: "so what are you fighting for"

P: "I am here for the same reason as you, to make the world a better place"

P: "now get back to doing those push-"

She was cut off by a grenade landing right in front of her, she paused for a second before screaming loudly, seek shelter everyone! Everyone hid behind cars and bunkers except for me, I jumped over the grenade covering it with my body, I looked at everyone telling them too hide, I closed my eyes seeing Bucky, he was hugging me kissing my forehead telling me he loved me, it felt like forever until I felt a light tap on my shoulder as I heard Peggy behind me

P: "hey Steve it was just a test"

S: "it was" 

I stuttered, on the brink of tears thinking I could have just died without telling Bucky one last time I loved him.

P: "yes and well I have to tell you, you are the braves and the stupidest man I have ever met"

S: "I'm sorry"

Later that day me and Bucky went home to Brooklyn again for a few weeks off, he was going on a mission and wanted to talk to his family one last time before going away

I walked up to bucky's door thinking about everything, there was butterflies in my stomach and a lone lily in my hand, I know Bucky is not the type you expect to like flowers, but he loved lilies. He always told me about how much he loved them just because it was his mother's favorite.

I knocked on the door, my heart was pounding so hard and I could hear it, there he was standing in the doorway, MY boyfriend 

S: "can I come in?"

B: "you don't have to ask every time" 

S: "sorry, I don't want to come over uninvited"

B: "your always invited" 

He said that with a smirk on his lips as he closed the door behind me and he leaned in and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead like he always does.

S: "here I got this for you"

I gave him the lily I had behind my back and kissed his cheek.

B: "thank you Lovely"

I couldn't help it I jumped on him kissing his lips hard with passion, he picked me up and kissed back, his beard against my naked chin felt amazing, I kissed him more intense, he paused for a minute and looked into my eyes.

B: "slow down, we have the whole day"

S: "I don't want to wait anymore"

I said that and saw the hunger in his eyes, and I guess he could see the hunger in mine cause he kissed me hard, he pressed me closer and grabbed my ass hard so our crotches were rubbing against each other's, he was growing against me and I felt tiny against him.

B: "are you sure you want to do this"

S: "yes, do you want to"

B: "more than anything"

He kissed me again, lifting me into his bedroom, he flopped me down in the middle of the bed, he had put flower petals and candles in the room, fuck I love this idiot I thought to myself as he started tugging at my pants and pulling my shirt up kissing my chest

B: "Steve you know I love you"

S: "yes, and I love you"

He pulled my pants down, now I was only in my boxers he kissed my dick thru the fabric of my boxers making me moan and grow bigger. He got up and started to undress until he was just in his boxers as well, he was huge and I couldn't wait until I could feel him inside me, he got on top off me and we kissed hard, touching each other, soon I was on my knees on the floor with his dick in front of my face, I took it in my hands, I couldn't fit it In both hands even if I tried, I looked him right in the eyes as I started licking from bottom to top and back down, hearing him moan made me even harder, and apparently he could get harder to, I started sucking his dick playing with the balls, letting my tongue run up and down his shaft, making him run his fingers thru my hair, trusting in to my mouth he trusted determined but slowly so he wouldn't hurt me, he trusted one last time and came down my throat I swallow a bit but most of it ran down my chin, he got down on his knees facing me he took the towel and cleaned me chin from his cum and kissed me softly,

B: "I thought you said you'd never been with a man before"

S: "I haven't, you're my first"

B: "you were really good, the best actually"

He kissed me again standing us both up, and laid me on the bed and kissed me from my mouth, to my neck, to my chest, down my stomach, he kissed the tip of my penis, stroking my length, it was so small in his big hands, he took it in his mouth licking and sucking me, making me moan and trust into his mouth, he looked me in my eyes and kept sucking I was so close, I told him that and stopped

S: "why did you do that I was so close"

B: "beg for it"

S: "Bucky please I'm begging you, I need to cum"

he kissed the tip again and took me in his mouth, he sucked or more like licked my dick, it felt amazing, I trusted into his mouth a few times before I came in his mouth, he licked his lips clean as he climbed on top of me and told me he loved me again before he kissed me hard again and started jerking his own dick.

B: "so what do you want to do now" 

He asked that with that stupid grin on his face

S: "I want... you... to fuck me"

B: "you do"

S: "yes please James, don't make me ask again"

B: "so im James now"

S: "shut up and fuck me"

I said that and kissed him, hard and passioned, he pulled my legs up on his shoulders, he put his finger in my mouth and told me to suck, I did, wetting them down then he pulled them out, he put one finger against my ass, and showed a finger in my hole, I moaned loud making him put another one in, he was pressing my g-spot with his fingers pulling them in and out faster and faster until he put another one in, now he had three fingers in me and I was moaning like never before it felt amazing

S: "I need you inside me, Now!"

B: "your still too tight, I need to keep fingering you"

S: "hurry up I need you James"

I know he liked when I called him James, so I kept doing that, he pushed another one in and now had four fingers in me, he pulled them out and put a condom on his dick he pointed it at my hole, he pushed the tip inside me making me moan loud, he also moaned and pushed himself al the way inside me, he waited a bit so I could get used to his size before he started fucking me hard, he held my legs over my head as he fucked my ass hard, we both moaned loudly as he started kissing me, his tongue forced down my throat and I let my tongue slip in his mouth. He came in my ass and trusted softer and started jerking me of, and I came over my stomach and he stopped and pulled out as he took the condom off throwing it on the floor and laid down, I laid my head on his chest and softly said.

S: "I love you buck"

B: "I love you to Steve"

****

* * *


	2. Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty much Fluff with some Angs and a pinch of smut if I'm right

I never told any of the others avenger im gay, i never felt like talking about Bucky at all after the accident, i never thought I'd find love again, Bucky was my everything and would have loved to be able to show me off as his boyfriend, because after the war the law was changed and homosexuality was not illegal anymore, it was not seen as a sickness, and now in the 20th century it is celebrated, they have parades and even a whole month just for... "us", Bucky would have been so happy, we used to go to secret clubs for gay people just so we could hold each other, I was so small in his big strong arms, he'd always been so mad about the law he would have loved the 20th century. But I did find love again, that stupid and arrogant but beautiful man named Tony Stark

Tony was the only one who knew I was gay, and tony often joked about it saying he'll tell the rest of the avengers I have a thing for Thor, he is very handsome yes but I don't like him like that, he's one of my best friends and it would just be awkward to be with someone from the avengers were like family, they were always flirting with each other all the other always made fun of them saying they were arguing like a married couple but they did not know I was actually gay and tony yea he was a little Bi for me like almost everyone, what can I say im a gorgeous man as Tony always said after a few drinks at the tower. Tony had never been with a man, but always said that if he had to choose he'll pick me over everyone else, even if HE IS NOT GAY

B: "let go!"

S: "never!"

B: "you have to if you want to survive"

S: "I don't want to just survive, I want to live, live with you"

B: "it's going to be alright"

S: "no its not, pleas grab onto my hand"

B: "I can't risk it"

S: "will you marry me James? We'll run away and start a farm like you always wanted to"

B: "I'd love to Steve"

Bucky fell, he fell almost like in slow-motion until Steve couldn't see him no more

I woke up all sweaty, probably screaming because everyone was standing at my doorway, they all looked concerned and could I blame them this was the third time this month I had woken up like this, I told them I'm fine, I just had another nightmare, they told me I should talk to a psychologist but I can't, I won't tell anyone about Bucky and myself even if homosexuality is legal now, it wasn't legal back then.

I need to go for a walk I thought to myself, I got up out of bed and started getting dressed when I felt someone staring at me, it was tony he never left the room and now he was staring at my almost naked body while I was only in my captain America boxers, they all got me for Christmas last year, it felt good having him staring at me like that, I've always felt secure about myself even before the serum, but now with this beautiful man staring at me I couldn't think of anything but how much more pretty he was, his jaw was sharp with his beard making him look so good, wonder how it would have felt against my chin, and his toned body, with little to no chest hair, and the bulge in his pants looked like it was growing and mine was growing bigger in my pants, I guess he noticed because when I was just inches from him he pressed his body closer, our lips were almost touching and I could feel his bulge against my leg and he probably felt mine against his lower stomach.

I scoffed him out of the way, oh god he is so short and smells so good I thought to myself as I got into the kitchen drinking a glass of water thinking of what just had happened

Tony: "hey where are you going"

I heard from behind, I spun around seeing tony still in his boxers

S: "I just need some fresh air"

T: "I heard you screaming a name, Bucky who's that?"

S: "just an old friend I lost in the war"

T: "are you sure, it sounded like you guys were more than friend from the way you were screaming"

S: "Tony! I don't I have time for this"

T: "im sorry if I offended you"

T: "hey it's not safe for someone like you to be out alone at this hour" he joked

S: "you want to come with you have to get dressed, and that's fast, im leaving now"

I walked over to the door putting my shoes on, hearing tony coming behind me, we walked into the elevator and I pressed the button to get to the ground floor

S: "are you ready to leave"

T: "yeah, im sorry about before it really wasn't my intension to make you uncomfortable"

S: "no worries tony, I get it you were jealous of me screaming another mans name"

T: "that not the deal, I was just wondering who he was, you sounded so heartbroken, and you guys are l- "

I cut him of with a kiss on his lips, they were so soft and tasted like strawberry, he really uses strawberry scented lip balm, and I'm the gay one, the kiss was long and passioned until we had to pull back both breathing hard after the long kiss, I could still taste him on my lips as we got down to the ground floor and got out.

We walked and talked for several hours, the sun came up and tony took me for breakfast at a diner near the tower, we got on the elevator and he turned to me looking at me with his brown eyes and parted his lips slowly.

T: "I want to work on this"

He said that slowly with a hint of insecurity, he was adorable with that little shy smile focused on my chin, I took my hand up to his face and stroked his cheek and placed a little kiss on his forehead and embraced him into a hug and softly spoke in to his ears letting chills run down his spine.

S: "I do too"

He nuzzled his face into my neck and let go before the doors open not letting the other avengers know what had just happened, they were all sitting at the table having breakfast, Natasha stood up fast and ran over to me and hugged me tightly probably feeling Tony's cologne on me

N: "were the fuck happened last night? we were worried sick!"

T: "it's cool I was with him, protecting him from all the bad boys trying to hurt him"

He said that with a laugh and punched my shoulder lightly and walked to the table and took a bite out of Clint's toast he had left there when he went to the other room at the same time as he took the first bite Clint came back to the room.

C: "hey what the fuck, Tony!"

T: "yea, yea sorry, it's not like I pay for all this or anything you could just make a new one Clint"

C: "so were did you guys go last night?"

T: "no we were just walking around town talking, you know we have a lot in common you know"

C: "no shit you guys, for a genius you really are stupid"

S: "hey! Clint don't be an ass he's right"

I sat down at the table at my usual place across from the brown-haired man that was drinking out of Bruce glass with orange juice, my eyes were lingering on him a little too long when his eyes stared back at me with a smirk he stood up and walked to the doorway

T: "hey Steve, I got some new tech I want you to look at before we use them out on the field"

S: "yea sure I'll be down in a minute Tony"

C: "ohh are you guys gonna go make out"

I tensed up, licking my lips as I grabbed the table standing up fast biting down hard while I felt everyone's eyes on me, I told them I should probably check it out if its new tech for me then I should test it before we need to go out on our next mission, I got to the doorway as I heard Natasha coming running behind me.

N: "hey Steve, you know you don't have to hide it from us"

S: "what do you mean?"

N: "I know about you and Tony, we all know there has been tension between you guys since we all moved together"

S: "please don't tell anyone, we told each other not to make a big deal out of it, were just trying... to see if it works you know"

N: "I promise, you need this im so happy for you guys"

S: "thank you so much, sorry I have to run you know tony he doesn't like waiting"

I gave her a small hug before I got into the staircase walking down the many stairs to Tony's lab beneath the ground, there was a code leading into his lab so not anyone could get in, I typed the code in and heard FRIDAY from the speakers above me asking me to identify myself, with name, age and alias, I did so and the door open up seeing Tony standing in the middle of the room fixated on whatever he was working on, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him making him jump a little before he noticed it was me and put the thing down he held in his hand and turned around looking me into the eyes and taking my hands into his.

T: "what took you so long?"

S: "just had to talk to the crew before leaving"

FRIDAY: "sorry to interrupt you Tony, but Fury is calling should I put him on the screen"

T: "fuck... yea do that Friday thanks"

F: "Hey, you need to go on a secret mission, we have heard that the winter soldier is back in action and you guys are the only ones who stand a chance against him"

S: "excuse me but who is that"

F: "he is a super soldier just like you Steve just that he is working for hydra"

S: "why haven't anyone ever told me this?"

F: "we had it all under control, so we thought we didn't need to bring the avenger into this fight, but now we do need you guys, you should go and talk to the rest because I want you all at the SHEILD headquarter in two hours"

He hung up leaving me and tony in silence again, he took my hand in his again and hugged it tight making sure he was there for me, I gave him a hug and kissed his forehead, we stayed like that a few minutes before he softly spoke into the crook of my neck sending shivers down my spine

T: "we should really tell the others, we don't want to upset Fury with being too late"

S: "yea I know, it's just I need some free time with you now, getting to know the real you"

T: "we'll get the time I promise"

I kissed his cheek then going downwards to his neck and started kissing his sweet spots making him grunt and throw his head back and throwing his hands into my hair and tugging at it, I planted kisses all over his neck, cheek and face before I planted my lips on his, he still tasted like orange juice, the kiss was passionate and long I pulled back a bit to get some air as I saw the lust in his eyes growing bigger as his hands started to caress my body. I saw Bucky instead of Tony, I couldn't do that to him, I backed away fast making him whimper from the lost of my body against his, he looked with sad eyes at me, making me feel bad for doing that to him but I had not moved on from Bucky just yet, I still loved him.

S: "s-sorry I just think that we should get going, you heard Fury"

T: "yea sure"

His voice sounded sad as he said that and walked to the door holding it up for me as I got out, we walked in silence as we got to the others still by the dinner table comparing scares and bruises from the last mission we were on saving New York from the army of Chitauri following Thor's brother Loki.

N: "this one I got when I fell down from one of their spaceships to the roof trying to actually close the gates unlike all you other"

C: "well sorry for being busy getting you up there without being killed by them"

N: "you were just standing on a roof shooting those who came close to you"

C: "hey! that not true, who took down Loki"

N: "sure you did take down him, but who here did close the portal"

T: "not to break up your little fight and all, but I was in fact the one who killed them"

T: "and were also going on a new mission, so pack your shit were leaving in half an hour"

They all got up and walked out of the room, leaving me and Thor alone in the room to clean up after everyone, we did a fast cleanup before I ran back to my room putting my suit on, under the suit in the drawer was a picture of him it was black and white, it was old and had rugged edges, that was the only picture I had of him it was in one of the bunkers, I had taken it the night before we went on our last mission together, that was the day he had fallen off the train and I had gone into the ice I miss him


End file.
